


Memories of Earth

by alexcat



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014 Fandom Snowflake Challenge </p>
<p>John Crichton needs some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



Memories of Earth

Crichton sat in his ship and hummed a non-song to himself. He wasn’t going anywhere. He just needed to be away from all of his shipmates for a bit. The smells alone could drive a man mad. Not all of them were bad though. 

Aeryn’s smell was nice, even when she’d been practicing her martial arts and was all sweaty. 

Especially then. 

He closed his eyes and hummed again. The point of this was to be alone. To remove himself from all this _alien_ stimuli. 

He tried to picture home, his dad, the beach, but all he could seem to picture was wild black hair and long legs. 

“Earth,” he whispered to himself over and over, hoping to cleanse his mind. 

It didn’t work, especially when Aeryn began banging on the outside of his ship. 

“Crichton! What are you doing in there? We need your help. Pilot says he needs you and D’Argo to check some connections that he thinks may be loose in the ventilation system.”

“Can’t you help him?” He shouts back.

“I could but I have to beat Rygel to death for eating all the spare food bars and not telling anyone.” 

Crichton said nothing for a moment then popped the hatch open. “Okay, okay! Tell D’Argo to keep his shirt on!” 

He never saw the grin on Aeryn’s face as she left him to find D’Argo. 

~end~


End file.
